


Far Away From You

by love_sho



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_sho/pseuds/love_sho
Summary: Shoma is all alone during Valentine's day. Still, it doesn't mean that he's completely alone.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Valentine's Day Contest





	Far Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! For the Valentine's Day Contest I chose the prompt number 10: 
> 
> They have to spend valentine's day away from each other and neither of them likes it

Shoma’s whole day had been quite miserable. From his jumps suddenly leaving him and Stéphane giving up just sending him home, to remembering that he would be spending Valentine’s day all alone without being able to see his boyfriend. Every year they had managed to somehow match their schedules and spend the special day together but now, thanks to the chaos and restrictions, meeting each other had become impossible.

At least he could call the older one and pretend they were in the same room – it had been months since they had seen each other in person – and to an extent, he was glad and grateful that they were both healthy along with their respective families.

This didn’t mean that Shoma didn’t worry, he did. But he chose to believe things would go back to normal soon, and maybe in a few months he would able to feel Yuzuru’s arms around him again and fall asleep together every night like before. He needed a break from all this and he could feel it in his body that he won't be able to keep going for much longer. Due to the pointlessness of stopping his classes without going home, Shoma had skipped his scheduled training breaks and it was starting to show in every practice session.

As expected, his phone rang at the exact agreed meeting hour. Things were so different now, so much harder. Every time he needed to see Yuzuru he couldn't just take a weekend off and fly over to wherever he was. He could only call him and sometimes video chat in order to remember his face - as if there was any chance he could ever forget.

Distance put everything into perspective and he didn’t remember the last time he had craved for someone’s touch that badly, Shoma definitely had a lot of catching up once they met again.

“Still awake?”

Shoma glanced at his clock – it was barely ten in the night.

“It’s so much later in Japan, you moron,” he says. His tone teasing but deep down he could feel his heart racing just by listening to Yuzuru’s sleepy voice.

“Yes but I’m an amazing boyfriend so I stayed up late waiting for you.”

Shoma laughed and asked about his day, which no doubt had turned out boring by his boyfriend's standards. Staying away from the ice for more than eight hours was worse than torture for him.

As Yuzuru went on and on about his schemes for negotiating ice time, Shoma could hear the subtle changes in his voice and for a moment he worried that he had missed something. Perhaps he didn’t feel well? Should he start making plans for a sudden departure? He was sure Stéphane would understand.

“Yuzu is everything okay? And don't even think of lying to me.”

And then the sobs came and Shoma lost his control as well. It was hard to remember that they weren’t alone in their pain after all. Shoma felt selfish thinking that he was the only one suffering because of the forced distance when Yuzuru suffered just as much if not more. As someone with his condition, he could only imagine what kind of precautions his boyfriend would have to go through daily to perform the most menial tasks besides the fact that he was stuck without him in another country.

“It will be over soon, you’ll see.”

Their call doesn’t end anytime soon, and they don’t speak much between the tears but, just the feeling that someone else would be sharing your pain through this journey of madness was enough.

This was enough.


End file.
